Sirius, le cavalier seul
by StahlRaven
Summary: Bonjour à tous et bienvenue! Je poste sur le site la première fanfiction que j'ai jamais écrit, c'est à dire en cinquième à l'occasion de la sortie du jeu vidéo Fire Emblem Awakening. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire cette fanfiction que j'en avais eu à l'écrire il y a désormais cinq ans. J'étais encore un collégien... Le temps passe à une vitesse incroyable!


_Note de l'auteur: Bonjour à tous et bienvenue! Je poste sur le site la première fanfiction que j'ai jamais écrit, c'est à dire en cinquième à l'occasion du jeu vidéo Fire Emblem Awakening. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire cette fanfiction que j'en avais eu à l'écrire il y a désormais cinq ans. J'étais encore un collégien... Le temps passe à une vitesse incroyable! Je l'ai retrouvée sur le disque dur externe de mon ordinateur et la relire m'a franchement fait bizarre. Considérez ça comme un cadeau de ma part! Un grand merci à vous qui continuez à me lire et à me faire part de vos avis!_

 _Ordre :_ _Tu faisais partie de l'armée hornienne ? Ca va trouver son utilité. Un général de Shidooh a été accusé de meurtre et a de ce fait était emprisonné. Nous n'avons pas les précisions mais ce serait dû à un complot, puis, je t'avoue avoir entendu parler de lui, il n'est pas du genre à mal tourner. Le général est en prison au moment où l'on parle mais je ne peux me résoudre à le laisser condamner sans preuve. Rends toi là-bas, enquête et rassemble des témoins et des preuves. Je suis sûr de son innocence et en l'aidant, il nous sera sûrement redevable.  
Récompense : 20 écus_

…

 _Chapitre 1 : Force d'attaque_

Sirius caressa mécaniquement la crinière de Ginevra. Qui aurais pu croire que la jument appartenant à son père serait si aimante plus tard ? Le cavalier lisait son ordre de mission apparemment il était le seul obstacle face à une terrible erreur judiciaire.

-Hey Siri, bouge toi sinon on part sans toi ! , lança une voix l'interrompant net dans ses pensées.

Sirius esquissa un mince sourire. William « Will » pour les intimes était son meilleur ami. Il n'y avait que lui pour s'exprimer ainsi. Si Sirius souhaitait être paladin, Will aspirait à être archer d'élite. Josh, un moine était le plus calme de la bande et ne parlait jamais sans réfléchir. Quant à Ben… Ben était un mage noir sans réelle utilité dans le quatuor. Sirius, Will et Josh avaient du batailler pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas un fardeau pour eux.

-J'arrive ! , lança Sirius. Et Will je te signale que contrairement à moi tu n'as pas été élu chef de la mission, donc calme toi !

-Et contrairement à moi tu est un crétin Sirius, répliqua son meilleur ami.

-Bon on peut y aller maintenant ?, s'impatienta Ben. C'est pas pour dire mais c'est ma deuxième mission…

-Et on se demande pourquoi … , ironisa William.

\- Will ! , s'indigna Josh.

\- Désolé…

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel puis quitta l'enclos avec Ginevra. Le cavalier s'avança, avant de dire d'une voix tonitruante :

-Bon écoutez moi bien tout le monde ! Même si on est au poste de frontière, Isokan est vraiment loin. Heureusement on aura à aller jusqu'à Dantia, une commune à une vingtaine de kilomètres. Trois heures à dos de cheval en gros. La maison où le crime s'est réalisé s'y trouve. Rappelez vous que nous sommes le seul obstacle face à une terrible erreur judiciaire…

-Ouais enfin c'est toi qui dit ça, lança Will.

-Notre témoin se trouve dans la scène de crime, poursuivit Sirius en ignorant la remarque. Je pense qu'à présent nous pouvons y aller.

Si Will et Josh avaient plus ou moins bien écouté, ce n'était pas le cas de Ben qui demanda à Sirius :

-Tu peux répéter Siri ?

Le cavalier soupira longuement. La journée allait être longue…

..…

-Aïe! C'est.. aïe !... la dernière fois que je… ouille… monte sur ces fichus chevaux ! , fulmina Will.

-Ne te plains pas Will, lança Ben. Tu n'es pas tombé cinq ou six fois au moins…

Josh et Sirius éclatèrent de rire. Si la magie ou bien le maniement d'arme faisaient défaut à leur camarade, Ben excellait dans le domaine de la stupidité ou de la bêtise humaine.

Ils étaient arrivés. Sirius n'avait jamais mis les pieds à Dantia et il s'attendit à une ville comme Isokan mais d'une certaine manière, il découvrit une ville moins belle et plus introvertie, bataillant encore pour s'extraire du bidonville qu'elle avait été. Des auberges bariolées s'élevaient longuement pourtant personne ne s'y arrêtait. Des statues, plus massives que belles proliféraient mais personne ne les admirait. Les habitants se frayaient un chemin au milieu du vacarme, de la poussière et de la chaleur.

-Quelle ville horrible ! , marmonna Will. J'ai l'impression d'être en prison !

-Will, lança Josh. Pour notre bien commun, tais-toi.

-De toute façons personne ne risque de l'entendre, marmonna Sirius.

Et il avait raison. Vu la cacophonie environnante, personne ne risquait de les entendre. Ils se frayèrent donc péniblement un passage au milieu de ce vacarme environnant, pour arriver dans une auberge. Les quatre compagnons s'installèrent (sauf Ben qui s'était perdu en cours de route à cause de son vilain cheval). Sirius s'endormit directement, sans savoir ce qui l'attendait.

 _Chapitre 2 : Retrouvailles déplaisantes_

-Supposons qu'il ne vient pas ? dit Will.

-Il viendra, déclara Sirius.

-Faudra attendre encore longtemps ?, lança Josh.

Ils vivaient à Dantia depuis près de cinq jours et leur témoin ne s'était toujours pas manifesté. Sirius s'ennuyait ferme et se sentait frustré. Bien que la recherche d'information ait été fructueuse (même pour Ben qui avait été agressé par un ivrogne à moitié fou dans un pub) leur témoin principal ne se manifestait toujours pas. Sirius savait par exemple que l'assassiné était le seigneur Hinoirias et qu'il n'était pas spécialement regretté pour avoir trop souvent taxé des villageois innocents sur des impôts exorbitants. Son racisme anti-hornien était connu de tous et il s'était fais plusieurs ennemis à cause de ça. Dont le père de Sirius.

-Il est là ! , lança Josh, interrompant Sirius dans ses pensées.

Et il avait raison. Le témoin était tel que leur avait décrit Ben. Grand, blond et malgré la chaleur atroce, vêtu d'une cape noire corbeau. Il était accompagné d'un jeune homme à l'air anxieux.

-Bon, lança Sirius, ce que nous allons faire, c'est prendre toutes nos armes. Il y a de grandes chances que nous nous battions contre des adversaires plutôt puissants donc allons y armés jusqu'aux dents !

-Bien dit !, l'ovationna Will. Je prends mon arc létal et j'y vais !

-Idem, marmonna Josh. Je vais chercher mon tome de magie blanche et j'y vais !

-Euh les gars…

-Quoi encore Ben? , demanda Will d'une voix lasse.

-Vous n'auriez pas vu mon tome de magie noire ?

Tout le groupe leva les yeux en l'air avant de pousser un soupir. Après tout Ben était Ben.

-La dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était à la salle de bain. , répondit Josh d'une voix douce. Tâche de ne pas être trop en retard d'accord ?

-Ok !, lança Ben soulagé. À toute à l'heure !

Sirius pris rapidement son Épée d'Acier forgée. Bien sûr il aimait bien sa lance létale mais se sentait plus à l'aise à l'épée. Pris d'une impulsion il prit deux poignards sous le regard de Ben qui venait de revenir. Puis il prit, à l'abri des regards une dague en bronze et la fourra dans sa poche cachée de son manteau. Josh, Will, Ben et lui descendirent rapidement. Le témoin était devant l'entrée de l'auberge.

(Musique de fond : watch?v=QH_ugEcFw5k)

Dès la première impression, il déplut à Sirius. Le témoin transpirait littéralement l'arrogance. Il était beau, certes, mais pas autant qu'il ne le pensait. Aucune lueur d'intelligence n'apparaissait dans son regard condescendant mais une aura d'agressivité émanait littéralement de lui. Toutefois c'est d'une voix polie que Sirius dit :

-Bonjour Sire Graham. On m'a dit que vous aviez des informations à me livrer par rapport au meurtre du Seigneur Hinoirias.

-Vous ne vous embarrassez pas de formalités à ce que je vois !, répondit Graham d'une voix froide et hypocrite. Exact. J'ai ouï dire que vous vouliez des informations sur le meurtre de cet homme. Je vais donc vous conduire chez lui.

-C'est très gentil de votre part.

Le trajet se déroula en silence et sans événement notable, -excepté les maintes fois où Ben trébucha en marmonnant des jurons tous plus imagés les uns que les autres sous le regard froid de Graham-.

Sirius remarqua plusieurs fois le regard apeuré que lançait le compagnon de Graham aux alentours comme si il s'attendait à une embuscade.

Ils entrèrent dans le domaine. Et si Graham avait paru égoïste et inamical, le propriétaire des lieux est –ou plutôt avait été- bien pire que Graham. À coté de lui Graham est un modèle de modestie et de gentillesse. Le manoir était remplit à ras-bord de tableaux et d'ouvrages du propriétaire des lieux montrant l'étendu de son narcissisme. Le domaine était plus immense que beau et la chambre du Seigneur était incroyablement grande. Outre les meubles en or et argent, Sirius trouva un ouvrage dont la couverture montrait toute l'étendue du racisme de l'homme : _Les Horniens et les dangers qu'ils apportent à une société de Shidhiens désireuse de vivre en paix_. Sirius jeta un regard méprisant au livre. Il espérait que ce n'était pas un présage. Jamais il n'avait vu une demeure à la fois luxueuse et effrayante.

-Par ici, lança Graham d'un ton froid.

Ils suivirent Graham dans la pièce où Hinoirias est mort. Jamais Sirius, Josh, Will et Ben avait vu un homme aussi laid.

Hinoirias était gros, dans le genre mou et flasque. Il avait les cheveux gris bouclés et un visage aux mentons multiples et à la mâchoire tombante. Bien que riche, il était piètrement vêtu. Son gros ventre étirait sa chemise. Mais ce n'était pas tant son apparence qui apitoyait le petit groupe mais plutôt son expression de profonde terreur dans le visage et les cicatrices qu'il avait. Il avait du mourir dans des souffrances innommables.

Sans attendre, Sirius enleva son manteau, examina le corps en compagnie de Josh. Au bout d'un moment Josh dit :

-Ces blessures viennent de la magie noire.

-Je sais, répondit Sirius livide. Mais le pire..

-Le pire ? demanda Will intrigué.

-C'est que c'est mon père qui a fait ça.

 _Chapitre 3 : Quand tout s'effondre_

-Quoi ? Demandèrent en chœur Ben, Will et Josh incrédules.

-C'est mon père qui a fait ça. , répéta Sirius choqué mais sûr de lui.

-Sirius… , commença Will.

-Je connais ces malédictions. J'ai été un cobaye pour ses expérience je te rappelle… Et c'est la signature de mon père de faire ça…

-Écoute je sais que ton père est horrible avec toi mais… , commença Josh.

-Mais quoi ?

-Mais tu pense pas que tu essaie de tout faire concorder ? demanda timidement Ben.

-De tout faire concorder ?! Mais Ben ça concorde tout seul ! Mon père était un de ses ennemis ! En plus le général manie la hache et la lance. Et Hinoirias est mort à cause de la magie noire ! Et c'est le genre de mon père de faire porter le chapeau aux autres !

-Écoute Sirius on sait que ton père et ton frère sont des ordures mais… , commença Ben.

-Attends, attends, attends… Comment tu sais pour mon frère ? Je ne vous en ai jamais parlé ! Ni à toi, ni à Will, ni à Josh ni à personne Ben !

Sirius se souviendrait plus tard de cet instant. Will et Josh incrédules. Ben qui se trahit, totalement alarmé. Graham subitement intéressé par le tournant de leur conversation. Et la mimique de son compagnon presque comique si la situation n'était pas si dramatique. Comme une photo prise à un moment où les figurants ne savent pas le danger qui les guette. Le calme avant la tempête. Littéralement. Sirius entendit la tornade s'avancer à une vitesse incroyable. Il entendit le bruit lors de la déflagration qui réduisit le mur entier en poussière. Littéralement.

Le compagnon de Graham qui était le plus proche du mur fut renversé par un déluge de béton, de bois, de poussière et de ciment. Tué sur le coup. Will fut projeté en l'air comme une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils. Josh sauta sur le sol à plat ventre. Ben se cacha derrière un pan du mur. Graham fut catapulté en l'air, percuta un mur et tomba violement sur le sol. La nuque d'un homme fait un bruit caractéristique lorsqu'elle se brise. Sirius entendit ce bruit-là. Sa dernière pensée avant d'être projeté en l'air fut : _Cette tornade est d'origine magique._

Puis il tomba lourdement sur le sol. Tout l'air de ses poumons fut expulsé en un seul coup. La poussière créait un brouillard et il en fut aveuglé pendant quelques secondes. Puis, dans un effort qui lui parut surhumain, il se releva non sans une longue quinte de toux. C'est avec une voix inhabituellement rauque qu'il dit :

-Will ? Ben ? Josh ?

-On est là, dirent-ils.

La tornade avait brisé le mur si facilement qu'a présent, ils avait une grande ouverture pour voir ce qui allait se passer. Cinq chevaliers wyvernes s'avançaient rapidement. Ils se mouvaient d'une manière sinistre, presque sombre. Sirius avait peur face à ces monstres d'un autre âge, qui avançaient sans se presser, leurs cavaliers sur leur dos. Des mages noirs et des combattants

avançaient rapidement dans le jardin du domaine.

Les options étaient limitées. Mais Sirius trancha.

-Très bien. Will, tu va rester ici pour tuer d'ici avec ton arc létal tout les chevaliers wyvernes qui tentent de s'approcher .Ceci fait, tu descends en faisant attention aux ennemis pour venir nous prêter main forte ok ?

-Compris. Répondit Will, livide mais déterminé.

-Josh, Ben vous allez lancer une offensive combinée face aux mages noirs. Josh, tu maitrise la magie bénite, cela devrait te donner un léger avantage. Couvrez mutuellement vos arrières compris ?

-Ouaip. Répondit Ben.

-Parfait, continua Josh. Mais toi Siri ?

-Je m'occupe des combattants.

-Seul ?

-Non. Dès que Will finira, il viendra m'aider à les battre.

Ils se séparèrent. C'était la procédure. Ensembles, ils deviendraient une cible trop facile. Et ils mourraient sur le coup.

Sirius courrait. Jamais le cavalier n'avait autant regretté d'avoir laissé Ginevra seule à l'auberge. Sur le coup, ça lui avait par être une bonne idée mais c'était en fait une terrible erreur.

À peine sorti, il asséna un violent coup d'épée à un combattant qui était devant lui. Il multiplia ses assauts face à la horde d'ennemis qui se présentait. Les adversaires tombaient comme des mouches. Bientôt, ses anciennes blessures se rouvrirent. Il poussa un cri de rage. Un adversaire en profita pour le frapper avec sa hache en plein dans le bras. Sirius hurla de douleur. La blessure semblait profonde. Son adversaire tenta de le frapper une seconde fois.

Mais cette fois Sirius évita aisément son coup.

Tremblant de rage et de peur, Sirius frappa son adversaire de toutes ses forces avec son épée. Sous le choc elle se brisa. Son adversaire tomba sur le sol. Mort.

Sirius recula, dégoûté par la violence qui l'avait emporté… Sans réaliser que cette violence allait rapidement se re-déchaîner bientôt….

Sirius jeta le pommeau de l'épée brisée sur le sol et tenta de prendre un de ses poignards lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait perdu ses deux poignards.

 _Merde._

Heureusement qu'il lui restait sa dague de bronze.

Will et Josh le rejoignit après s'être débarrassés respectivement de leurs ennemis.

-Où est Ben ?, demanda immédiatement Sirius.

-Eh bien…

-Il a été attaqué par des adversaires trop forts… Il l'ont attrapé… Je n'ai rien pu faire, termina Josh.

-Mince…

Le temps passa. Interminable. Rongés par la culpabilité et le chagrin, ni Josh, ni Will, ni Sirius ne dirent quoi que ce soit. Lorsque soudain, à une vingtaine de mètres, Ben apparu comme par magie, une expression apeurée dans le visage. Mais il n'était pas seul. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et du sang coulait d'une énorme plaie sur sa tempe. Il semblait hébété. Derrière lui trois combattants dont un l'attrapait par la nuque comme pour l'immobiliser. Mais le pire était que le père de Sirius se tenait derrière Ben, en brandissant une hache. Il portait la tenue moulante, caractéristique aux sorciers, la hache dans une main, un tome de magie noire dans l'autre. Les combattants encerclèrent Ben. Ils ne prenaient aucun risque.

-Cachez vous ! lança Sirius à Josh et William. Allez à l'auberge, prenez Ginevra et enfuyez vous vers Horn !

\- Quoi ? dit Josh incrédule.

\- Il faut que vous préveniez les autres ! Vite ! Sinon personne ne saura rien de cette affaire ! Je fais diversion !

\- _Non !…_ , protesta Will. On a commencé ce combat ensemble, on le finira ensemble !

-Ne sois pas stupide ! C'est mon père je te rappelle ! Je sais mieux que quiconque ce dont il est capable ! Je vous jure que je reviendrais avec Ben ! Promis !

 _-Sirius Orion Romulus !_ Hurla Orion Romulus, le père de Sirius, d'une voix haineuse,. Tu as trois secondes pour te montrer ! Sinon le sang de ton ami coulera sur le sol ! _UN !_

Sirius avait peur. Une peur, ancrée dans le plus profond de son âme qui se déchaina sur le coup. Josh et Will étaient paralysés.

- _DEUX !_

Sirius lança un regard implorant à Josh et à Will. Ils semblèrent comprendre. Ils n'avaient pas le choix.

 _Bordel de merde ! Maudite soit notre impuissance !_

Si il abandonnait Ben à une mort atroce, il survivrait mais pourrait-il se revoir son reflet sans être dégouté ?

 _MERDE !_ , pesta-t-il.

 _-TR…_

Sirius se montra. Amer et conscient de la niaiserie et de la stupidité de son acte.

Orion baissa son arme et Sirius s'avança, épuisé et vaincu. Ben saignait toujours de plus en plus hébété.

-Je suis dé…solé Sirius, dit-il d'une voix éraillée.

-Enfin te voilà Sirius ! lança Orion d'une voix haineuse. Alors, ça fait quoi de revoir ton cher père ?

-Allez pourrir en Enfer, père, cracha Sirius.

-C'est précisément où je te conduit mon garçon, répliqua Orion. Tu me diras à quoi ça ressemble.

Au même moment une vague d'énergie obscure percuta Sirius de plein fouet. Une douleur indescriptible le frappa. Il cru entendre son nom hurlé par ses amis. Des lumières et des couleurs jusque-là inconnues s'imprimèrent sur sa rétine.

Puis il cessa tout simplement de voir ou d'entendre.

 _Chapitre 4 : Justice_

Sirius se réveilla, une violente douleur au creux des reins. Tous ses muscles étaient en feu. Il avait un goût de sang dans la bouche. Il se sentait nauséeux. Il faisait jour et le cavalier se demanda combien de temps il avait passé dans cet endroit.

Et où était cet endroit.

Il leva la tête et se rendit compte qu'il était dans l'infirmerie du camp. Très désorientant. Lui qui était sûr de mourir ! Mais il n'était pas mort et chacun de ses muscles le lui reprochait cruellement.

Malgré tout, Sirius n'arrivait pas à se détendre. Il savait à présent que le vrai coupable était son père. Et un innocent allait périr. Pour satisfaire cette « pseudo justice ».

Au même moment, Josh et Will entrèrent en trombe dans l'infirmerie, accompagnés d'Ethan.

Ethan était celui qui distribuait les ordres de missions. Il était en quelques sortes le responsable de toutes les missions de l'armée.

 _Et si il est là, c'est qu'il y a une raison_ , pensa Sirius.

-Siri !, lança Will soulagé.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda Josh.

-Ouais ça va. On est quel jour aujourd'hui ? Et je veux savoir ce qui c'est passé détail depuis mon… altercation avec mon père.

-On a pas vraiment le temps Siri, tempéra Josh. Tout d'abord ça fait deux jours que tu as dormi.

-Deux jours ? Ça veut dire que…

-L'exécution est prévue pour demain et elle sera maintenue. , poursuivit Will

\- Nous avons donc un problème, poursuivit Ethan. Tout d'abord l'exécution du général aura lieu.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'aucune preuve ne peut inculper ton père Siri. Pour la justice, le général est l'assassin. La parole de trois jeunes soldats ne vaut pas grand chose...

-Exact. Toutefois, j'ai négocié avec la Haute-Cour. Si demain nous pouvons leur ramener ton père, un procès aura lieu afin de démêler le vrai du faux., conclut Ethan.

-Alors allons capturer mon père, dit Sirius. Et finissons en une bonne fois pour toute avec mon père.

-J'aimerais que ce sois aussi simple, reprit Ethan avec un mince sourire. Mais il s'est apparemment replié dans un domaine pile dans la frontière de sud vers un autre continent. Lancer une attaque contre lui équivaudrait à une déclaration de guerre.

-Alors que proposez vous Ethan? , demanda Will.

-Une force d'attaque hornienne. Illégale et non autorisée. (Ethan se tourna vers Josh) Josh tu iras avec une troupe de moines et de vicaires. Apparemment, les adversaires seront quasi-exclusivement composés de mages noirs, tu bénéficieras d'un léger avantage. Pendant ce temps-là, Will et Sirius, vous vous dirigerez vers les appartements privés d'Orion Romulus et vous le neutraliserez. Si vous trouvez Ben, tant mieux, sinon tant pis. Will je veux une vigilance constante pour Sirius, compris?

Sirius était trop ébranlé pour dire quoi que ce soit. À côté de lui Josh et Will hochèrent la tête.

Mais Ethan reprit :

-Toutefois, je n'ai pas le pouvoir de ma supérieure hiérarchique Faroria. De ce fait je ne peux pas vraiment t'imposer une mission sans ton consentement Sirius. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Alors, quelle est ta réponse Sirius ?

 _…_

Un homme admirait le coucher du soleil, depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre de prison. Probablement le dernier de sa vie. Car à cause d'un homme dont il ne connaissait ni le nom, ni le visage, il était condamné à mourir, exécuté pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. L'homme avait, pour la première fois de sa vie, peur de la mort. Pourquoi n'avait jamais-t-il pu apprécier ce miracle que constituait son être, ce cerveau, ce corps, ce cœur qui tambourinait furieusement mais qui était voué à disparaître…

Il en venait presque à regretter de ne pas être mort lors de la grande guerre où il avait été promu général… Mais cette attente de sang froid vers sa propre destruction nécessitait une autre forme de bravoure. Le soleil se couchait, laissant derrière lui une trainée rougeâtre magnifique.

À une vingtaine de kilomètres, un bourreau astiquait sa hache létale. Il savait que demain il en aura besoin. Il esquissa un sourire. Il avait hâte de donner le coup fatal au général. Il adorait ce contact avec la hache, lorsqu'il administrait un violent coup de hallebarde qui tuait directement. Lui et sa hache ne faisait plus qu'un à ce moment-là; et plus rien ne comptait. Pas même les milles écus de prime si il remplissait parfaitement son contrat.

Le général avait sombré dans une déprime étrange que lui même n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Comme si il avait accepté son sort et avait perdu le désir ou la motivation de lutter. Le bourreau avait compris qu'il avait accepté la mort et avait accepté son impuissance.

Mais ni le bourreau, ni la victime ne se doutait qu'une troupe de guerriers allaient lancer une offensive face au véritable coupable. La véritable justice allait triompher.

Il ne restait que douze heures avant l'exécution.

Dans une base militaire, au sud de Horn, Sirius Orion Romulus donna sa réponse à Ethan. Les préparatifs débutèrent juste après.

 _Chapitre Cinq : Carnage_

-Nous allons attaquer le domaine d'Orion Romulus à vingt-deux heures trente, le temps d'arriver à la frontière du sud., commença Josh. Allons-y armés jusqu'aux dents. Il y a de fortes chances que nous rencontrons des adversaires féroces.

-J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part… , marmonna Will.

-Notre premier objectif sera de faire diversion pour permettre à Will et Sirius d'aller dans les appartements privés de Romulus. , poursuivit Josh sans relever de l'ironie de Will. Sirius connaît son père et saura frapper dans ses points faibles. De plus, il pourra nous guider dans le manoir. Donc si Sirius se fait tuer, on peut plier bagage etrentrer à Horn. Vous avez compris ce que j'ai dit ? Il faudra veiller sur Sirius comme un œuf de wyverne sur le feu.

Sirius baissa les yeux. Il comprenait ce que voulait dire Josh mais il ne voulait pas être distingué du groupe de soldats ainsi.

Le plan se déroula comme prévu. Le temps d'arriver, Sirius fut surpris de remarquer qu'il n'avait pas retrouvé ses deux poignards. Mais il avait toujours sa dague. Son épée d'acier était dans un état pitoyable et il dut la changer contre une épée d'argent. Mais il n'était pas le seul. Toute la troupe de moines et de vicaires utilisait des tomes de magie blanche ultra-élaborés et des bâtons tout a fait fonctionnels. Même Will avait troqué son fidèle arc létal pour un arc d'argent.

Ils étaient arrivés. Josh se sépara de Will et Sirius. Ils s'adressèrent un ultime signe de main puis tournèrent les talons.

Le combat allait faire rage Comme pour lui répondre, les premiers cris rugirent dans la nuit. Mais impossible de savoir qui menait l'avantage... Sirius et Will s'avancèrent vers le manoir.

-Tu ne saurais pas où se cache ton père ? demanda Will.

\- Quand je vivais avec lui, il allait souvent faire des expériences dans son bureau.

\- Très bien.

Autour d'eux la bataille faisait rage. Un homme hurla. En même temps, Sirius entendit les mages noirs répliquer avec de plusieurs sortilèges. Le silence de la nuit avait volé en éclat et l'effet de surprise s'était dissipé depuis longtemps. Il y eut une violente explosion et une boule de feu jaillit du sol, comme une fleur étincelante. La déflagration était si proche que Sirius sentait sa chaleur lui brûler la joue. Puis de nouveau cris jaillirent dans la nuit. Will fit volte face et décocha deux flèches sur un ennemi. Sirius ne distingua pas sa cible mais il y eu un hurlement. Le cavalier et l'archer enjambèrent le corps de la défunte cible.

-Par ici ! lança Sirius, en se remettant en mouvement.

Will pressa le pas. Cette fois, Orion les attendait, pas de doutes. Mais il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière. Les hommes d'Orion s'étaient déployés sur l'ensemble du manoir. Bientôt des explosions surgirent à nouveau. La fumée envahissait le manoir. Un incendie ! L'aile est du manoir brûlait avec une rapidité déconcertante.

-Vite ! cria Sirius.

Il entrèrent dans le manoir. La fumée les asphyxiait et la chaleur poissait à la peau. L'air était chaud et moite. Pourtant ils étaient dans l'aile ouest, donc assez loin de l'incendie. L'archer et le cavalier étaient dans un couloir qui menait vers le bureau. Will l'atteignit d'un bond et s'accroupit devant.

-Reste en retrait, ordonna-t-il à Sirius.

Sirius le vit compter jusqu'à trois.

Puis l'archer enfonça la porte et entra en tirant cinq flèches. Malgré son ordre, Sirius le suivit.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il assista à ce qui ce produisit au cours des secondes suivantes, mais dont il ne comprendrait la pleine signification que plus tard.

Trois hommes étaient dans le bureau. Le premier homme était son frère Regis Romulus. Une flèche était profondément enfoncée dans sa gorge et son dernier geste avait été un mouvement de surprise. Le second était Orion Romulus. Il tenait dans la main le tome de pure magie noire avec lequel il venait d'abattre Will. Celui-ci gisait à terre, en convulsant dans une mare de sang. L'arc d'argent était tombé de sa main. Un autre homme gisait face contre terre, vraisemblablement abattu par Will en entrant. Orion était indemne. Il regardait Sirius d'un air ébahi.

-Eh bien en voilà une surprise ! s'exclama Orion.

Sirius était immobile, son épée inutilement pointée sur le sol. Il était à deux mètres d'Orion et n'avait aucune échappatoire. Orion pouvait le descendre quand il le voulait.

-Entre et jette ton épée sur le sol, ordonna ce dernier.

Sirius s'exécuta. Dehors, la bataille faisait rage et l'incendie se rapprochait dangereusement.

-Je savais que tu n'étais pas mort à cause du sortilège, reprit Orion. Mon instinct me le disait. Et vu que lorsque je suis revenu, on a pas retrouvé ton corps… Je dois admettre, Sirius que tu es difficile à tuer.

Sirius se taisait, la peur au ventre. Son père pouvait le tuer quand il le voulait.

-C'est fini, père, dit Sirius. Vous avez échoué. Mes supérieurs hiérarchiques sont au courant de vos projets. Le général a été disculpé faute de preuves. Vous feriez mieux de vous rendre.

Orion pesa ses arguments avec soin. Une partie de ce qu'avait dit Sirius était fausse. Le général serait exécuté demain, mais Orion ne pouvait pas le savoir. Et Sirius était là accompagné d'une troupe de soldats. Les faits parlaient d'eux même.

-Tu as probablement raison Sirius. Mais je vais m'enfuir ce soir. Je vais changer mon apparence puis commencer une nouvelle vie à Shidooh. (Orion montra du pouce une pile de parchemins) Voici les preuves m'inculpant de la mort d'Hinoirias. Dans six ou sept minutes, l'incendie atteindra le bureau et brûlera ces papiers compromettants. Mais à ce moment-là je serais déjà loin et toi tu ne seras plus qu'un vague souvenir.

Orion leva son tome, prêt à tuer son fils.

\- Adieu, Sirius.

C'est alors qu'il se produisit un léger grognement et l'homme que Will avait abattu grogna en tentant de se redresser.

La situation sembla réjouir Orion.

-Quelle chance ! s'exclama-t-il en baissant son tome. Sirius, je te présente mon plus fidèle et efficace collaborateur. Mais où ai-je la tête… Tu le connais déjà.

L'homme parvint à s'asseoir.

C'était Ben.

Il avait reçu deux flèches sur le torse et la vie le quittait peu à peu. Sirius le devinait dans son regard remplis de haine, de douleur et de regrets.

-Je regrette Sirius, grogna Ben. Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes.

-Je trouve que Sirius n'a pas l'air très étonné, fit remarquer Orion.

-J'avais deviné, confirma le cavalier.

-Et comment as-tu deviné ? demanda Orion.

Cette fois inutile d'ignorer la question. De toute façons son père s'apprêtait de le tuer. Le carnage faisait rage. Plus Sirius gagnerait du temps, mieux ce serait pour ses troupes.

-Dès le départ, tout est allé de travers, expliqua Sirius à son père. Ben semblait connaître tous nos plans d'avance. Sinon comment saurait-il pour mon frère ? Je n'en ai jamais parlé, ni à lui, ni à Will, ni à Josh. De plus, j'avais demandé il y a quelques heures à Ethan si il avait vraiment mis Ben en contact avec Graham. Et Ethan a déclaré n'avoir jamais entendu parler de Graham. Je suppose que c'est un de vos agents père. Ensuite les choses ont empiré. Ben a été soi-disant kidnappé mais il est revenu avec vous.

Ben ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Sirius le coupa sans le regarder.

-En se barbouillant de faux sang, Ben voulait faire croire qu'il avait été kidnappé. Ensuite, en venant ici, j'ai remarqué qu'on m'avait délesté de mes deux poignards. J'ai compris qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de Ben puisse qu'il était le seul à m'avoir vu les prendre.

» Ben a du me prendre les poignards lorsque j'ai enlevé mon manteau pour examiner le corps d'Hinoirias. Probablement pour m'affaiblir au maximum vu que mon épée avait un nombre d'utilisations limité. Mais il ne ma pas vu prendre une dague en bronze, sinon il l'aurait également volée.

Sirius termina ses explications. Puis il se tourna vers Ben et lui dit d'un ton cassant.

-Quand as-tu commencé à travailler pour mon père Ben ?

Ben lui jeta un regard résigné, avant de dire :

-Après ma première… mission, hoqueta-t-il d'une voix rauque. Tu ne peux pas comprendre… Siri. J'étais grièvement blessé. J'avais tout donné au service. Ma vie, ma santé. Je n'avais même pas vingt ans et j'étais déjà détruit physiquement. Plus jamais je ne pourrais marcher, manger ou même dormir normalement. (Ben déglutit avant de cracher du sang. Chaque mot devait être une torture. Mais il continua) Et… tout ça pour… quoi au final ? Ethan m'a humilié. Ethan m'a rétrogradé. Et il m'a dit ce que je… savais dé… ja… Que j'étais un raté… Que je ne t'arriverais jamais à la cheville. Ni à toi, ni à Will ni à Josh….

Ben cracha du sang. Puis il s'arrêta.

-Pourquoi ne pas lui dire toute la vérité, Ben ? demanda narquoisement Orion.

- _NON… !_ je vous en prie… , dit alors Ben.

-Laisse moi deviner Ben. C'est toi qui avais dit à mon père comment faire pour m'attirer ? Tu lui as dit comment me tendre un piège en te faisant passer pour blessé en danger de mort ?

-Je ne voulais pas…

-Il ne voulait pas mais il l'a fait. Pour de l'argent. Et son plan a très bien marché et je l'en félicite. , déclara Orion d'un ton enjoué.

-Siri…

Ce fut la dernière chose que Ben dit. Il bascula sur le sol, dans une mare de sang, face contre terre. Mort.

-Je suis ravi que tu ais entendu cette confession Sirius. , dit Orion froidement. Tu l'emporteras dans ta tombe.

Orion marmonna une incantation sous l'œil apeuré de son fils. Mais au même moment, une violente explosion surgit avant de détruire le mur à coté d'eux. Par réflexe, Orion leva un bras. Et ce fut sa plus grosse erreur.

Sourd et à moitié abasourdi, Sirius se jeta sur la pile de dossiers avant de la mettre dans sa poche. Puis il attrapa son épée d'argent d'un bras.

Le sol tremblait, et des bouts de plafonds entiers tombaient avant de se briser sur le sol. Sirius se jeta sur son père, avant de lui asséner le coup d'épée dans le buste. Orion poussa un hurlement de douleur. Sirius lui asséna un nouveau coup mais son père l'évita. Le sol tremblait furieusement, et Sirius avait du mal à tenir debout. Son père lui jeta un regard condescendant. Sirius sentit une haine incroyable l'envahir. Et pour la première fois, il se jeta sans même jauger son adversaire pour l'attaquer. Cette fois il frappait sur le coup de la haine et de la colère. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait.

Il enchaina des coups d'épée tous plus dévastateurs les uns que les autres tandis que son adversaire hurlait de douleur. D'un coup sec Sirius le fit taire.

C'était fini. Orion tomba sur le sol, sonné mais vivant. Au même moment, Josh entra dans le bureau, suivit de toute sa troupe. Sirius se retourna pour lui faire signe.

Et ce fut une énorme erreur. Orion en profita pour s'enfuir le plus vite possible. Et Sirius ne pouvait plus que le regarder impuissant, s'enfuir du bureau.

-Ici ! lança un vicaire.

Apparemment, plusieurs moines y étaient restés. Le vicaire s'avança vers Will et sortit un bâton pour le soigner.

De son côté, Orion lui tentait de sortir du manoir. Il éprouvait une colère incroyable. Son fils, ce raté l'avait _battu._

Il brûlait d'une telle colère qu'il ne remarqua même pas qu'il s'aventurait vers l'aile est du manoir, celle qui brûlait le plus. Le sol se déroba sous ses pieds. Il tomba lourdement sur le bûcher.

Il poussa un hurlement de douleur quand l'incendie le brûla. L'Enfer qu'il avait promis à son fils quelques jours plus tôt se déchaînait sur lui. Puis, il mourût, non sans un dernier hurlement de douleur.

Du coté du bureau, on rassemblait les survivants. Les rescapés des hommes de main d'Orion étaient emprisonnés.

Will s'accrochait à la vie. Les soigneurs faisaient du bon travail. Lorsqu'il remarqua le corps de Ben face contre terre, Josh demanda à Sirius :

-C'était qui ?

Sirius lança un ultime regard à son ancien ami, avant de répondre à Josh :

-Personne.

 _Chapitre 6 : Nouveautés_

-Je suis très content de vous revoir Sirius et Josh. Comment se passe votre entrainement ? demanda Ethan d'un ton enjoué.

-Bien , merci.

Sirius avait l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée avant qu'il ne revienne au camp. Le responsable des missions, Ethan se tenait devant lui. Sa tente était toujours aussi sobre. Un lit, un bureau, quelques chaises et une table étaient posés tous bien à leur place. Ethan lui même n'avait pas changé. Toujours cette coupe de cheveux et ébouriffée, ces petits yeux en amande verts et une barbe bien taillée.

-Il y a certaines choses que tu sera sans doute heureux d'apprendre, lui dit Ethan. Tout d'abord, Faroria m'a dit de te dire que le général te transmet ses remerciements. Il dit que si l'envie te prend, tu peux aller toi, William et Joshua vous entrainer chez lui.

-C'est très gentil de sa part.

-Vous avez fait un travail remarquable. Non seulement vous avez sauvé un innocent d'une mort certaine mais vous avez également éclairci plusieurs affaires du même genre.

-Vous avez retrouvé mon père ?

-Oui. Du moins ce qui l'en reste, répondit Ethan. Il est mort brûlé vif. Les dossiers que tu nous as fournis nous ont étés très salutaire.

-Vous m'en voyez ravi.

-Comment va Will ?, demanda Josh.

-Il est dans un état stable mais sérieux. Il a eu de la chance. Il n'est pas mort sur le coup et a reçu des soins express juste après. Nous nous occuperons de lui, ajouta Ethan après un temps de pause.

-Mieux que de Ben, j'espère, dit Sirius en regardant Ethan dans les yeux.

-Oui, marmonna Ethan embarrassé. À ce propos, sache nous ne savions pas que Ben s'est allié à ton père. Je ne comprends pas comment il a pu… t'infliger cela.

-À votre avis Faroria le savait ? Elle m'a confié cette mission peut être en sachant que Ben me trahissait. Donc peut être en me faisant faire équipe avec Ben, elle l'a forcé à se démasquer.

-C'est tout à fait possible. Faroria est quelqu'un qui a une intelligence et un sang froid implacables et hors du commun.

-C'est pourquoi elle excelle dans son travail, fit remarquer Josh.

Sirius et Josh quittèrent le bureau d'Ethan et partirent vers l'infirmerie. Sirius sourit en ouvrant la porte. Il avait hâte de faire sa nouvelle mission.


End file.
